In the binding operation during manufacture of a book or magazine, signatures are collated in a predetermined order to make up the volume. Swanson U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,522,943 and 3,880,419 are typical of gathering apparatus in which signatures are successively assembled on a conveyor. Each of several signatures is delivered in a continuous, shingled stream from a signature stack to a signature feed assembly. Single signatures are successively placed on a conveyor by the feed assemblies. It is necessary that care be exercised to insure that the correct signatures are assembled in the desired order and with proper orientation. This has been done by observation of the assembly operation.